Rain Is A Good Thing
by cupcakedino13
Summary: In the pouring rain, Fitz shows up at Clare's doorstep to head a warning, Eli is going to hurt Clare. And he has proof.  Not a song fic.  Flare.
1. One

**Hehe, new story. This one I'm hoping is going to be better than my other Flare story. But please do read that one too! Anyway, as I was surfing through the new stories of everyone's take on the 2011 promo, I got a brilliant idea! Thus, this new entry. Therefore, please give me some good (and bad, if you feel the need) reviews. This is not like those other stories (no offence, I do happen to like them) where he shows up and kisses her and whisks her away for a happily ever after (even though that didn't happen). But enough with my rant, enjoy my new Flare story. And do not worry my **_**Something Different**_** fans, I will keep posting that.**

I pushed the cordless phone closer to my ear as I surfed through the channels on tv. Eli was not very entertaining over the phone.

"Clare? Hello?" Eli asked.

I snapped out of my trance with the tv and remembered what I was previously doing. "Sorry, now what was it that you said?"

He chuckled, "I asked you if-"

"Oh wait Eli, someone's at the door." I said as a knock came from the door. I could hear Eli sigh on the other end of the line, but I could care less. I stood up and walked to the door, thinking it was some people from church or a delivery man.

I swung the door open, keeping the phone close to my ear as I did so, and was met with a soaking wet boy standing on my front porch. I dropped the phone from being so shocked.

"Fitz." I whispered. He stood there, soaked to the bone from the rain in a grey zip-up hoodie. He was panting, probably from running to get here and out of the rain.

I scrambled to pick the phone off the ground and whiped the few drops of rain from the screen. "Hey I'm going to have to call you back. Bye." I hung up on Eli, not bothering to wait for a reply.

Fitz stared back at me through pained eyes. It looked as if he was crying, but I decided that since it was Fitz, he didn't have the heart to cry.

"Clare? Look I just need to-"

"What are you doing here?" I snapped.

He hung his head ang sighed. "For the last few weeks I've been feeling so guilty."

I scoffed, "You should. You scared the heck out of Eli and I." I gripped the doorknob tightly, recalling the events of Vegas Night.

"No Clare. I don't feel bad about that, well I do actually...but that's not the point. Look can I...can I come in please?" Fitz shifted from foot to foot, feeling most likely awkward as heck. Good, he deserves it. It's his own stupid fault for showing his face at my house in the first place.

I sighed and, slitently, cursed my good faithed religion. I moved out of the doorway and let Fitz's sopping wet body strode in. He glanced around quickly before pulling the jacket away from his body. It made a funny 'pop' and squeaked when he let it go back to it's previous state.

I sighed again, "Do you want some dry clothes? I can throw those ones in the dryer for you?"

Fitz's eyes drifted to mine and he smiled. "Thank you."

I quickly set the phone down on the coffee table then sprinted to my room. I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and an oversized tee from my dresser then went back downstairs. Fitz was currently peeling his jacket off his body, along with his soaking black tee.

"There," I pointed to the left of me, "is the bathroom. Here." I held my hand out for his shirts which he gave up a little too quickly. I followed Fitz to the bathroom but kept walking to the laundry room. I threw his clothes in but didn't turn it on yet, and sat on the top of the washer. My head fell against the cabinet behind me and I groaned.

"Are you ok?" Fitz asked. I jumped and stared at him, then nodded. He held his wet jeans out to me, along with his socks.

I almost smiled at the way he wiggled his unclothed toes. Almost.

I hopped off and started a load of wash then faced Fitz. "Ok, you have until the dryers done to explain what you are doing."

Fitz nodded and looked around the room. Well, it wasn't really a room, just a big alcove for the laundry stuff. The hamper full of my clean clothes was in the corner, and that's where I noticed Fitz's eyes landed. Right there, on top of all my other clothes, was a cute blue lace thong with a tiny black bow on the front.

"Cute." Fitz smirked and our eyes met. I have to say, this is more awkward than the whole Vegas Night with Fitz. "But anyway, I feel really bad about what happened that night, but I didn't come to apologize to you about that. I just came to warn you." His eyes stared into mine, hard, cold, piercing eyes staring into my doe-like brown ones.

I swallowed a huge lump in my throat. This is it, he's going to threaten me then kill me. And I haven't even told Eli I loved him.

"Eli is going to hurt you. And I even have proof."


	2. Two

**Thanks for the reviews! I really love them. And here is another update. Guys please keep the reviews coming, even if they are bad. I read every one of them. And I thought long and hard about how to make Eli the bad guy, so if you guys are into Eli, maybe this isn't something for you. Please read!**

I'm convinced that trouble is in love with me. Anywhere I go something bad always has to happen, which really did not help this predicament. Just hearing Fitz say Eli was going to hurt me made me want to rip my hair out.

But, wait.

Why would I believe Fitz? Ha, I wouldn't.

"Clare?" His voice sprung me out of my thoughts. My gaze travelled up his body, I sized him up. He really hadn't changed much, but then again, it has only been a month.

"Eli wouldn't hurt me. Your making up insane lies." I shook my head, my brown curls falling over my eyes.

Fitz sighed and covered his face with his enormous hands, "Clare I'm not lieing. Ever since that night I felt so guilty that I left you with him. If I hadn't done that stunt, well, you would be with me."

Well, if you hadn't done that stunt I'm sure something even worse would have happened, I thought.

Hold the phone, why did he say I would be with him? "Can you repeat that real quick?"

He gave me a puzzled and confused look, "I feel really guilty?"

I shook my head, "No, you said...you said I would be with you." I looked into his eyes trying to see the real truth. But the real truth is he showed no emotion, not even on his face.

"You have no idea how much I would not do what he will do to you." Fitz said, very monotone. He crossed his arms and took a cautious step towards me.

I rolled my eyes, but out of reflex, took a step back. Well, I would have, if it had not been for the washing machine rumbling away behind me. Fitz was a little too close for comfort.

"I don't trust you, Fitz. Just please, tell me what you think your proof is and then leave." I crossed my arms over my chest and stepped to the left. At the same time, Fitz stepped where I was and then leaned on the washer, pushing his hands into the pockets of my sweatpants.

"After I asked you out, Owen heard some stuff about you and Eli. It wasn't pretty. He came back to me and told me what he heard, I tried so hard to impress you that night." Fitz said and adverted his gaze.

"Who said all this stuff about Eli and I?" That was the only part of his story I was confused about, that and what said person said.

His eyes snapped up to mine, "Nevermind. Just forget I said anything, you won't believe me anyway." Fitz turned to leave the alcove, but I stepped in front of him, my hands daringly touching his.

"You are not leaving until you tell me everything. I will believe you." I stated, my hands unknowingly tightening around his muscular arms.

Fitz looked at my hands, then back to me, smirking. I pulled away as if he was fire. Maybe he was.

"Eli was bragging about you guys. And this was before he knew I was taking his girl to the dance. But anyway, he was saying how you guys do everything together...and I mean everything." Fitz said, then laughed when he seen my bug eyes.

Why would Eli say that? We haven't gone past making out and he was bragging about having sex with me? Even when he told me that was all Fitz wanted?

"Why would he say that?" I said aloud, not even pointing the question to Fitz.

He shrugged however, then continued with his story. "Owen said he got all dark and depressed when he started talking about some ex of his. He said he hurt her really bad, but not before she hurt him ten times worse."

I shook my head, recalling the day Eli told me about Julia. He was so heartbroken when she died. "Eli never hurt her. I mean they had a fight before she died, but that was it."

"Clare, he's going to cheat on you. I'd be suprised if he hasn't already. Just, whatever you do, do not have sex with him." Fitz said, in a caring voice.

His words hurt me, hell, they put a hole right through me. My whole body felt a ton heavier, and I slumped against the wall. Fitz rushed right over, trying to help me stand. His arms went around my waist and he pulled me a little closer to him.

Tears prickled my eyes when I thought about Eli and I's relationship. Was it all a lie? "Are you sure Owen heard Eli talking? It could have been someone else." I felt somewhat hopeful, but that all died with his next words.

"Clare, Eli was in the same room as Owen. He seen his lips moving, saying the words. Please, you need to get out of it." Fitz looked in my eyes, that's when I knew he actually cared. It excited me and scared me all at the same time.

"I can't, I love him Fitz." I sighed and looked at the dryer when it beeped. I quickly took his warm clothes out and handed them to him. "You can keep the sweats. See you later Fitz." I walked out of the alcove and up to my room, where I cried after I heard the front door close.


	3. Three

**Very short one today. Sorry about that. Please read and review and also, check out my other story! Thanks!**

I would love to tell you that after I collided with Fitz, we laughed it off and gave eachother hugs and forgot about the past. I would love to tell you that Fitz said he was joking about Eli, and that they are the best of friends. I would also love to tell you that I love Eli to death and I trusted him completely.

However, in a normal and real world, none of this is true. And I mean none.

"Clare? What are you doing?" Fitz asked the second I collided with him. His hands went around my arms, apparently since I was going to fall on my butt from the impact.

But I like to think it's because he wanted to touch me.

"Oh! I um...well I-I just..." I groaned aloud and looked at Fitz.

He smirked and let go of me. "You just finally realised he's going to cheat on you and came to find me to make it all better?"

I laughed, "Ha! No, really I was called to the office. Simpson wanted to make sure I was alright with you being back at Degrassi."

His eyes clouded over, and all humor that was on his face left. "And what did you say? I pulled a knife on you too?"He crossed his arms and took a step back.

I shook my head and pushed a stray curl off my face. "Never. I said you weren't bothering us so it was fine."

Fitz scoffed, "Yeah, sure. You didn't tell him about yesterday?"

"I didn't tell anyone." I wishpered and looked at the floor.

"Embarassed?" Fitz asked with fake shock.

"No. I've just been thinking."

I heard him sigh and then walk to me. "About Eli?"

I nodded, "I want the proof. If he is cheating on me-"

"Whoa, Clare. I never said he was. I said he is going to."

Well, that's just wonderful. My boyfriend isn't cheating on me at this precise moment, but at anytime in the future he would? Great.

"So then where is the proof? You did say you had proof." I poked his hard chest.

Fitz chuckled, "Yeah I said that. But I don't know how good it is. You won't believe me anyway."

"Well, no better way to find out unless you show me!" I clapped my hands together as I spoke.

"He chated on his ex. That one that died? Yeah, that whole fight was about him cheating on her." Fitz said.

My jaw dropped. There was no way he would do that. If this was true, then the story he told me was all a lie. Eli cheated on Julia, they had a fight, she left and got hit by a car, and died. He hurt her before she could hurt him. Holy crap!

"So what am I supposed to do Fitz? Just break up with him? I need a reason."

He shook his head, "No, you need a trusting and loving boyfriend. Not some psycho whose going to hurt you."

I raised my eyebrows, "Oh like you?"

Fitz sighed, "No that's not what I meant. You just-you know what? Nevermind. Your going to do whatever the fuck you want anyway." He raised his hands in surrender then turned around, and walked away, leaving me in the hallway all alone.


	4. Four

**Holy cow guys I'm so sorry it's been forever for an update on this. I've been stuck in a rut and couldn't get out. But I think I got something going good for a few chapters so hopefully I can get more out. And as a big apology, I will update three chapters by this Sunday. And you guys can write me mean reviews if I don't get them up. I will understand completely. **

**I've been working on a new story, another 2011 Promo, and I quite like the other one more than this, but I won't post it until I'm near the end of this. Which is hopefully soon since I'm forcing myself to write quite a bit. **

**Anyway, thank you for holding in there. Please review, it means a lot even though I don't deserve it, and I'm very sorry it is short.**

Three...

Two...

One...

The final bell of the day rang, signaling freedom for a few short, but sweet hours. Eli and I were going to meet Adam at the Dot right after school. I was so happy to finally have a distraction from Fitz.

I grabbed my bag and headed out of the school. Eli was leaning on Morty, glancing around looking for me. Or, at least I thought he was. He suddenly saw me then glanced at something behind me. My instincts were telling me it was Adam, but it deffinetly was not.

A big, strong hand suddenly wrapped itself around my arm and swung me around. My hands instantly flew up to protect my face as I hit something hard as stone. I looked up and seen Fitz. He also was looking at me and I suddenly was squirming to get out of his grasp.

"Clare stop." His hand was still around my wrist, I noticed. I struggled to escape his grasp when I heard footsteps approaching behind me.

Fitz sighed and dropped my wrist then took half a step back. I glared at him and didn't break my gaze when someone to the left of me grabbed my arm. "Clare?"

It was Eli. I finally looked at him and replied with an annoyed "What?"

He raised his hands in surrender then looked to Fitz. His eyes turned dark as did Fitz's when they looked at each other.

I was still mad from earlier. Fitz did not have the right to accuse Eli of cheating on me now or in the future. And he did not have the right to just grab me out of nowhere to say any more of the matter.

Fitz suddenly broke his glare to Eli and looked at me. "Clare, I just wanted to say sorry for earlier."

I scoffed as did Eli. "Good, you had no right to accuse Eli of that." I said.

He shook his head, "That's not what I'm apologizing for. It's true. I really meant sorry for earlier in the hallway, walking away from you like that."

I rolled my eyes. Eli, who had no idea what was going on, looked from Fitz to me. "Wait-you guys were in the hallway? Alone?" His tone was non trusting and somewhat accusing. He was already jumping to conclusions and he had no idea what really happened.

"No, Eli. Fitz ran into me and we had a chat. That's all." I grabbed Eli's hand, lacing our fingers. "Can we please go?"

Eli quickly glanced at me then turned to Fitz, "That better be all."

Fitz scoffed and stepped towards Eli. "Or you'll what?" He pushed Eli hard, but he only stumbled. "Come on Emo-boy, what are you going to do about it?" Fitz pushed Eli harder this time, causing him to stumble back. I caught him just in time before he could fall.

Eli pushed away from me and stalked to Fitz, "What the hell is up with you man? Leave us alone!" He pushed Fitz, the anger making Eli's face beat red.

Fitz's eyes darted to mine for a split second before he pulled his arm back and crashed his fist down on Eli's face.

My mouth fell open in shock, my hand flying up to cover my open mouth. I scrambled over to Eli, who layed on the ground. Fitz was stepped back a few and obviously ashamed and pissed about what just happened.

I knelt down next to Eli. His eyes were closed and a purple bruise was already spreading across his left cheek. He stared into my eyes, obviously guilty that he'd began fighting again. But as much as I wanted to be there for Eli when he needed me, Fitz's words burned in the back of my head. Whenever Eli and I had problems, we talked it out, so maybe that's all we needed to do was talk. I could do that, just openly ask him about Julia and then tell him what Fitz said.

I looked down at Eli and smiled. "We need to talk."


	5. Five

**Well, it's only the first of my other updates. Super bowl is tomorrow so I'm going to hurry and update. The next chapter will be quite longer, I thought this one was long too though. Well, hope you enjoy. Please review!**

After telling Eli we had to talk, he immediately worried. He started apologizing up and down, swearing he will never even glance in Fitz's direction again. His promise made my heart soar, but it wasn't enough. That nagging voice was telling me something wasn't right, and I needed to do this for me.

I told Eli to take me home. He didn't want to, but as we made our way out of the parking lot and the throngs of people dispersed, he suddenly felt like he had to do what I asked. He felt our relationship was on the line, and it was. But our reasons were slightly different.

Fitz watched Eli and I walk away, I could feel his glare on our entwined hands as we walked on. For some odd reason, I felt he would follow us. That strange feeling both scared and excited me. I wanted Fitz to help me through this, it seemed he was the only one that knew more about it then anyone.

My suspicions were right when Eli pulled up in front of my house after the mishap. He turned to me and sighed, "Clare I'm so sorry. I love you." Eli grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss, it wasn't gentle but it showed his anger and hurt .

"Yeah." Was all I said as I climbed out of Morty and watched Eli speed away. I stood on the sidewalk for what felt like a lifetime, but it was only five minutes, to see Fitz walking to me.

His hands were shoved into his pockets, his red polo clinging to his muscled arms. I couldn't help but notice he had more muscle than Eli.

"Are you okay?" Fitz asked when he stopped in front of me.

I crossed my arms and nodded. "I'm not sure what to do. I told him we needed to talk, and i know something doesn't feel right. But I don't know if it's because of what you said."

Fitz sighed and took a step closer to me. "My opinion," He said as his hands brought my arms down to my sides while they slid into mine. "Is that he is not good for you. I don't want to see you getting hurt."

Fitz's hands in mine didn't feel awkward, and it didn't make me feel guilty. Holding his hands made me feel warm, and loved. I liked it, and it was another thing I was ashamed to say I never felt with Eli lately.

"I don't understand why you keep doing this. Your just as bad as him," I could barely speak from the tears that clouded my vision. I could barely stand, which is why Fitz pulled me closer to him and let me cry into his chest. This guy, who was an enemy of ours for a long time, was suddenly comforting me in a loving way.

Fitz stroked my hair as I cried. My arms circled around his torso and I held onto him for dear life. I felt if I let go, I would lose all the comfort I had in that one minute.

"Maybe I could just break up with him right now?" I threw the suggestion out in the open as I pulled my head from Fitz's chest.

Fitz looked down at me and sighed. "As much as I would love that, I think you guys need to have a serious talk. He needs help, and he obviously isn't getting enough help from you."

I groaned and threw my head back, "Why does this have to be so difficult?" Every second I grew more upset and frustrated about the situation and nothing was helping me.

I felt a strong hand grab mine and lead me to my front porch. Fitz sat down and gently tugged me next to him, where he threw an arm around my shoulder. "It's difficult because you had to pick the emo boy." Fitz said in an attempt to cheer me up, but it only resulted in new tears at the memories of what used to be.

I sniffled and dragged my hands through my hair. A silent sob crepted up in my throat, "Why can't I ever be happy?"

Fitz said nothing, but he pulled me closer to him and wrapped his other arm around me. I couldn't stop the oncoming flow of tears that streamed down my face, or all the jumbled words that were thrown out of my mouth.

"Everything I do...not good enough...I love...h-him."

"Clare?" Fitz gently pushed me away from him, his hands resting around my waist. "We should go find him, or at least you should. Call him."

I looked into his eyes and nodded. He was right, he might be right about all of this mess, which made me trust him more than I ever would have dreamed.

I took my phone out of my pocket and pressed Eli's number in. I held a finger up to my lips to Fitz as I pushed the phone closer to my ear. Within three rings he picked up, "Clare?"

"Yeah, can you come over. We need to have a talk." I said, my voice shaky and uncertain. My hand was shaking so bad the phone kept hitting my ear unpleasantly.

On the other line, Eli sounded just as shaky and upset as I. "Yeah, your house? Ten minutes?"

I nodded even though he couldn't see me. I noticed Fitz's hand on my knee as I looked down, and I had to choke back another sob. "See you then." I pressed the end button quickly and dropped the phone on the porch next to me. My head fell into my hands as more tears flowed. Fitz's hand tightened on my knee while his other wrapped around my waist. His head nuzzled my neck in a loving way, but I didn't care at the moment. I liked having someone comfort me, it was different from when Eli did. But I still felt guilty with Fitz all over me as I cried about my boyfriend problems.

Fitz pulled back, his arms following him. I missed the warmth he was giving me and I shivered slightly.

"I got to go, before Eli gets here. But if you can, call me later and let me know your okay." Fitz's hands reached up to my face and wiped the stray tears away. "You are amazing, Clare. Don't ever doubt that."

Fitz stood up from my porch then, and walked down the sidewalk. As I stared at his retreating back, I couldn't help but think Mark Fitzgerald said I was amazing.


	6. Six

**Really, really sorry this is taking forever, but I have lost my inspiration for this story. Most like my other ones. But I will try to get this out and done before um, I will say the end of May. Possibly…But if I don't update regularly and you want an update, message me. I don't even care if it's mean or not, just go right ahead. It will probably set the mood for the next chapter, just kidding. So without further ado, here ya go!**

I could not shed anymore tears as Morty pulled up in front of my house. It had only been a few minutes since Fitz left, and I missed his company now more than ever. But I couldn't hold his hand while I had this talk with Eli, it was not something I would have done.

Eli stepped out of the car, dressed in his black clothing again. I missed that Eli, the uniform changed him.

His eyes were red and puffy from crying. As he walked closer to me, I could see his fisted hands shaking at his sides. Eli's usually strong and cocky demeanor was gone, and his emotional side that I've seen rarely was showing.

Eli stopped in front of me then kneeled down. His hands found mine and held them, "Clare, what's going on?"

I took a deep breath, ready for the plunge. "I am upset that you fought with Fitz, but this isn't about that. This is about..." I took another deep breath and tried to calm my nerves. My voice was shaky, and my whole body shook with chills and nerves.

Eli's grip on me tightened, his thumb caressed the back of my hand. "Clare please."

I nodded and closed my eyes. I was scared if I opened them I'd see the hurt and pain in his eyes, and take everything back.

"Someone told me the fight you had with Julia was about her finding out you cheated on her, and I need to know if that's true or not." I said in a long breath. "Because if it as, and you've been lying to me all this time, we can't be together anymore." A few tears slid down my cheeks that I did not know I produced.

Eli's face turned to one of shock, to hurt, to anger all at once. "Who told you that?"

Should I really tell him Fitz and Owen did? I thought about it for a little too long; Eli yelled in frustration, running his hands through his hair.

"She acted like she didn't love me, like she never wanted me." He paused to gesture to himself, "That's why I did it. I didn't want to tell you because 'once a cheater, always a cheater'. But I love you Clare." Eli took my hands in his, bringing us closer together. I couldn't be near him right now, I felt sick to my stomach.

I pulled my hands away quickly, standing up and backing away from Eli.

"How could you? If you love someone you don't cheat on them, Eli." I practically screamed at him.

"Clare, please I never cheated on you. And I never will." Eli begged. His breathing was in short gasps, and I knew this was one of his moments. He gets them whenever we fight; he can't breath and he blacks out. That scares me the most.

"Eli, calm down." I said as I put my hands on his arms. I rubbed up and down, trying to soothe him.

Eli shook his head furiously, his eyes closed and squeezing out more tears. "I can't Clare. I fucking can't!" He tore away from me angrily and turned around, pacing in small circles.

"Eli please, my mom is going to be home soon." I said as I quickly realized what time it was beginning to be. "Just go home and rest and I will call you later, okay?"

Eli stopped for a moment, his back turned to me. He turned his head slower, and it reminded me of a possessed person.

"Don't bother. I'll find something else to take my mind of it." He whispered harshly.

I tried to reach for him, but he moved out of my reach. His black form walked to Morty, and I couldn't see anything past the tears forming in my eyes.

I felt my knees giving out, and swiftly moved to the porch. My chest felt tightened and painful, I reached my hand up to grasp the pain, but nothing was there. I didn't know why I felt like this, if it was because I loved him still, or if I felt so guilty for what was surely to come.

I decided I needed a pick me up, and the only person I could think of was Mark Fitzgerald.


End file.
